User blog:JWarrior89/Season 3 Episode 4: Han Solo vs Indiana Jones
Han Solo: The smuggler from the manufacturing planet Corellia who achieved galactic fame as a member of the Rebel Alliance and later the New Republic... Indiana Jones: '''The American archaeologist whose search for mythological artifacts brought him into conflict with various groups, such as Nazis, Cultists, and Soviets... Who... is... DEADLIEST!? '''X-Factors 84 Training 93 EDGE: Indiana Jones. Most of Han Solo's skills were either self-taught or learned from less-than-reputable sources; his only real military training came from his brief time as an Imperial lieutenant. Indiana Jones, on the other hand, recieved full military training as both a soldier and a spy. 95 Experience 90 EDGE: 'Han Solo. Indiana Jones has a long service record, fighting in a number of wars, and combating various threats, both human and supernatural. Han Solo, however, has taken part in a larger number of conflicts both before and after serving with the Rebel Alliance. In addition, he has fought against more varied opponents, from common thugs, to pirates, bounty hunters, aliens, and even Sith Lords. 93 ''Creativity 90 'EDGE: '''Han Solo. Indiana Jones is more of a straight-up fighter, although he will use creative/dirty ways to win a fight when needed. Han Solo, being a Smuggler, is a master of getting out of tight situations. He is more than capable of holding his own in a fight, but will often use dirty tactics to win when he is at a disadvantage. According to his article on Wookiepedia, "His ability to think up inventive and often extremely unorthodox solutions to problems on the fly proved to be a constant source of frustration to all enemies he encountered (and often his friends)." 88 ''Brutality 93 '''EDGE: '''Indiana Jones. Han Solo will occasionally resort to brutal methods in order to survive, such as shooting the bounty hunter Greedo under the table (although Greedo was going to shoot him anyway). Indiana Jones, however, is known for trashing his opponents in fights, including knocking them out of moving vehicles (resulting in them being run over), beating them, crushing them to death in conveyor belts, and cutting rope bridges to drop his foes into crocodile-infested waters. For more information, click on the following links: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Han_Solo http://indianajones.wikia.com/wiki/Indiana_Jones '''Voting is closed; no more votes will be counted. Expert Opinion: Han Solo (Sport Shouting) Han would simply demolish Indy. His laser pistol is something out of this world to Indiana Jones. The vibroblade is a way better killing tool than the bull whip, and that's Indy's best weapon. Han was also able to defeat Stormtroopers with armor on. Indy had trouble with unarmored cult members. He even defeated the best bounty hunter in the galaxy without even looking (like a boss). Indy also (as seen in Kingdom of the Crystal Skull) has no idea when and what to do when a possible double agent is there. It's very easy to say that Han Solo would win. Expert Opinion: Indiana Jones (Lasmoore) Indiana Jones will easily take this fight. He has far superior weaponry in the fight aswell. They may be less advanced, but that does not mean it's worse. His weapons have far more range to them, seriously, Machete has more range than a pistol whip and is far more deadly. Bullwhip has more range than a Viroblade and can easily knock the Blade out of Solo's hand. Han Solo may have lasers, but he'll lose in weapons due to Indy's skill with his weapons, and the range that he has with them. Overall, Indy's experience, training, creativity, brutality, and last but not least his weapons, will pull him through. Battle Indiana Jones stepped through the temple doorway. The object he had been searching for, a small cube-like object, sat upon an altar at the far end of the chamber, illuminated by a beam of light shining from a hole in the ceiling. He started to walk forward, but stopped. The floor was covered with numerous tiles, each inscribed with what appeared to be a different shape. Glancing at the ground for a moment, he cautiously stuck a foot out and lightly pressed a floor tile that had a triangle on it... and immediately lept back to avoid a hail of darts that shot out from the wall next to him. He should have expected that. Looking back at the floor, a thought occured to him. He glanced up at the cube, then back at the floor, and cautiously stepped on a floor tile with a square on it. Nothing happened. Grinning, he slowly moved forward, being careful to only step on the floor tiles inscribed with squares. Reaching the altar, he stopped, examining the cube. He took off his fedora, scratching his head. Now that he was seeing it up close, the cube seemed strangely... machine-like. He could also hear what sounded like a very soft humming noise coming from the cube. Well, he had come this far. There was no going back... Putting his fedora back on his head, he slowly reached for the cube, wringing his fingers in anticipation. After confirming that the beam of light wasn't going to set off another trap, he grabbed the cube and picked it up. With a cry of pain, he immediately dropped it; it was burning hot. As the cube clattered to the floor, the humming noise became louder, almost deafening. As Indiana clapped his hands to his ears, a small compartment opened up in the top of the cube, revealing a bright blue light. There was a bright flash, blinding Indiana as he threw himself to the floor. After a few moments, the light faded away, as did the humming noise. Indiana opened his eyes, and slowly got to his feet. He didn't know how it had happened, but he was not in the same temple he had been in moments before. This temple seemed even older, with plenty of vegetation engulfing the walls, and the sound of running water in the distance. He bent down to pick up the cube, which was at his feet. "Who are you!?" a voice called out. Indiana's head snapped up, his fingers closed around the cube. Before him stood a man with scruffy dark hair and a black vest. His look of confused apprehension was mirrored on Indiana's own face. "Have we met before?" Indiana asked, "You look familiar." "Is this some kind of joke?" Han demanded, "What are you, a Changeling, trying to mess with my head?" "A... what?" Indiana asked, confused. Han glanced at the cube clutched in Indiana's hand. "Ah, I see," he said, "Somebody hired you to find that too, didn't they?" He pulled out his laser pistol and aimed it. "Sorry, but I can't let you take that," he said, "That thing's worth a lot of money. There's a price on my head, and if I don't pay off Jabba the Hutt, I'm a dead man." Indiana's eyes narrowed. "Well, I don't know who this Jabba is," he said, slowly reaching for his revolver, "but he sounds like a gangster, which means you're not getting... whatever this is. I've dedicated my life to keeping valuable artifacts out of the hands of scum." "Yes, I'll bet you have." Han replied. Indiana quickly drew his revolver, but Han shot first. Indiana barely dodged the shot and returned fire, but missed. Han took a few steps back, continuing to fire his blaster pistol, forcing Indiana to dive behind a large stone pillar. From inside his jacket, he pulled out a 1912 Grenade. Han ran forward, but Indiana stepped out and threw the grenade at him. Han dove back to avoid the explosion. As the smoke cleared, he looked up to see Indiana retreating down a hallway. He quickly got to his feet and ran after him. Indiana Jones quickly stuffed the cube into his jacket as he ran around the corner, gripping his revolver tightly. As he reached the end of the hallway, he turned and fired just as Han rounded the corner, forcing him to leap back. Aiming his blaster pistol around the corner, Han fored blindly, missing Indiana, but still resulting in him retreating into the next room. Seeing he had moved, Han quickly followed. As Han entered the next chamber, he stopped. There was no sign of Indiana Jones, and the only sound was that of the waterfall rushing over the cliff edge nearby. Holding his blaster pistol at the ready, he slowly moved forward. Suddenly, the cold feeling of a gun barrel being pressed against the back of his head made him stop. How could he have been so careless? He lowered his pistol slowly and closed his eyes. Behind him, Indiana Jones pulled the trigger. Click. Indiana's eyes widened in shock, as Han's snapped open. Grinning, he spun around, knocking the revolver aside and pistol whipping Indiana in the head, causing him to fall down. Han aimed his pistol, but Indiana suddenly drew his machete, swiping it at Han and knocking his gun out of his hand. Leaping to his feet, Indiana slashed at Han, but Han lept back, drawing his vibroblade. Lunging forward, he struck at Indiana, who blocked the blow. Indiana slashed at Han's head, but Han ducked and punched Indiana in the stomach. He then aimed struck an Indiana's arm, but Indiana blocked the attack. The two men continued to engage in their swordfight. Suddenly, Indiana slashed at Han, who caught his blade with his own. With one smooth mothion, he twisted the blade out of Indiana's hands, sending it flying over the edge of the cliff. Han then attempted to stab Indiana, who dodged the attack, grabbed Han's outstretched arm, and smashed his elbow down upon it. Han let out a cry of pain and dropped his vibroblade. Indiana Jones then backhanded Han across the face, knocking him to the floor. Han, teeth bared, grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it in Indiana's eyes. Indiana yelled in shock and stumbled back. Han lept to his feet and lunged and Indiana, tackling him to the ground. Before he had a chance to react, Han delivered a brutal punch to his face. He punched again, but this time, Indiana grabbed Han's fist and kicked him hard in the stomach. Han fell back, and scrambled to grab his pistol, which was lying nearby. Picking it up, he turned to fire, but with a snap, the weapon was pulled from his hands; Indiana Jones stood before him, bullwhip clutched in his hand. Indiana Jones lashed out with his whip again, causing Han to leap back. As Indiana took a step forward, Han pulled out a small, metallic sphere; a thermal detonator. Indiana stopped dead, his eyes locked on the strange device. He may not have seen such a thing before, but he knew it had to be some sort of explosive. Grinning, Han flipped a switch on the detonator, which began to beep and light up. With no time to lose, Indiana lashed out with his whip again; Han let out a yell as the whip cut his hand, forcing him to drop the detonator. Indiana's eyes widened as the beeping got faster. Without a second thought, he ran to the cliff's edge and jumped. The resulting explosion shook the very walls of the temple; as he landed in the water, several pieces of the ceiling fell in with him, barely missing him. Indiana quickly surfaced, gasping for breath, and climbed out of the water. Taking off his fedora and wringing it out, he glanced at the ledge above him, but there was no sign of Han. He placeed his hat back on, and pulled the artifact out of his jacket. He examined it for a few moments, then tucked it back in his pocket. Without a word, he walked away. WINNER: Indiana Jones Epilogue Han Solo slowly opened his eyes; all he could see was brown. As he raised a hand to rub his eyes, he felt a pair of large arms wrap around him, followed by a joyous growl. "Ah, Chewie," Han said, barely managing a grin, "I should have recognized that fur, or even your smell." His eyes slowly came back into focus, revealing the towering form of his Wookie companion. "What happened?" Han asked. Chewbacca explained to him that after he had failed to return to the Millennium Falcon, he went out to look for him. After searching the temple, he had found Han buried under a pile of rubble and brought him back to the ship. "So, you left the ship unguarded to find me?" Han said, sounding stern. "Thanks." he said, suddenly smiling. He sat up in his bed. "But does it even matter?" he asked, his smile fading, "I didn't get the cube. Some nerf-herder in a stupid hat showed up out of nowhere and got away with it. Now how are we going to pay back Jabba?" Chewbacca let out a worried growl. "I don't know, Chewie." Han said, "We need a new job and fast. Maybe somewhere like... Tatooine; there's always somebody needing something, or someone, smuggled out." Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts